


Kiss My Ass

by feverkylo



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Boyfriends, M/M, POV Third Person, Rimming, Ryden, Shameless Smut, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverkylo/pseuds/feverkylo
Summary: "Are we talking about the same thing here?" Brendon laughed, sounding confused. Ryan only shrugged. "Do you want to eat my ass?" Brendon blurted out, causing Ryan to blush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and the beginning is kinda purposely awkward so keep that in mind.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

The intense video game kept going on the TV screen even though Ryan had no clue what was happening anymore. Whatever it was Brendon was obviously winning. Just then a '1st place!' text appeared on the screen alongside of fireworks and confetti.

 

"Ha, kiss my ass!" Brendon exclaimed with a victorious grin on his face. He hopped up from the couch and waved his playstation controller in front of Ryan's face.

 

"Only if you'd let me," Ryan said with a sudden edge to his tone. He pouted at his boyfriend who slumped back down on the couch. Ryan watched Brendon go back to fumbling with the game setup and found himself unable to turn away. Brendon seemed to notice that.

 

"What?" Brendon huffed, giving Ryan a side glance.

 

"Nothing."

 

Ryan's tone caught Brendon's attention and he set the controller down on his lap. "No, really, what?"

 

"I said nothing," Ryan mumbled, ducking his head down a little shyly.

 

"You're not really mad at me are you?"

 

"No," Ryan shook his head. "It's not about the stupid game." Ryan was more than just slightly embarrassed about what he was thinking -what their playful (meaningless) banter had made him think.

 

Brendon was still looking at him, expecting an explanation of some kind. Ryan sighed, cracking under his boyfriends gaze.

 

"About kissing your ass..." Ryan started awkwardly. Brendon's eyes widened.

 

"I was joking, obviously. But... Wait, hold on. Do you actually want to...?" He vaguely motioned around with his hands.

 

"Would you let me?"

 

"Are we talking about the same thing here?" Brendon laughed, sounding confused. Ryan only shrugged. "Do you want to eat my ass?" Brendon blurted out, causing Ryan to blush.

 

"I, uh..." Ryan looked down, cleared his throat. "Yeah. That was kinda what I was thinking."

 

"Oh." Brendon stopped to give the idea some thought. "Don't you think that's kinda... nasty?" He asked after a moment.

 

"Am I supposed to?"

 

"I don't know. Maybe?"

 

"I've just," Ryan started, "I've given it some thought. You have an amazing ass, you know."

 

That eased the sudden tension a bit and made Brendon chuckle. "Is it so amazing you wanna put your tongue in it?"

 

Harsh, Ryan thought, but forced out a chuckle anyway. Not like it wasn't true. "Would you let me?" Ryan asked again, but he really wanted to know. Also he craved Bredon's validation on this. He looked at the small frown appearing on Brendon's face (it happened when he was thinking.)

 

"I think?" Brendon then spoke up, filling Ryan's body with anticipation. "I mean our sex life has always been kinda vanilla," Brendon then admitted with an easy laugh. Ryan nodded, agreeing.

 

It was easy to stick to the same thing, besides their current dynamic had been working so far. Lately though, Ryan had been craving for something more and he hoped Brendon felt the same need.

 

"I mean we'd totally take it on whatever phase you want to," Ryan said quickly. Brendon only smiled softly and scooted over on the couch, pecking Ryan's lips.

 

"Okay," Brendon breathed. "All right. Fuck it, why not?"

 

*

 

Later that evening Ryan and Brendon were making out on their bed, having stripped out of their clothes already. The mood was usually relaxed, but tonight there was a nervous edge to their movements.

 

Ryan sighed against Brendon's pillowy lips, running his hands up and down his spine. He was excited, but more than anything he wanted Brendon to feel comfortable.

 

"This all still okay?" He asked in between kisses and Brendon only hummed, pulling him back. They slid their tongues together lazily, Ryan could feel Brendon's half hard cock poking against his stomach. It was time, he decided.

 

"You should, uh," Ryan cleared his throat, sitting up a bit straighter, "you should sit on my face. So you can take a hold of the headboard," he suggested, unable to hold back the slightly sadistic grin as Brendon's face turned bright red at his words. "Trust me," he added softly, taking Brendon's hand and pulling him on top, "it'll feel good like that."

 

Brendon obeyed, still blushing from having to take such a submissive position. He set his knees on both sides of Ryan's head and set his hands on the headboard. He took in a sharp breath when he felt a hot puff of Ryan's breath against his entrance. His whole body tensed and Ryan placed his hands on his thighs, rubbing gently up and down.

 

"You okay?" He asked, again breathing against Brendon's sensitive skin.

 

"Yeah."

 

"You need to relax; breathe in," Ryan adviced, kissing Brendon's inner thigh and gazing up to his boyfriends semi hard cock. "And out."

 

Brendon did as he was told, reminding himself that he was with Ryan, the man who he loved and trusted. He felt Ryan's hands on his thighs pull him down gently.

 

The first lick was tentative, careful. It made Brendon inhale sharply and clutch onto the headboard. He felt Ryan's hands move from his thighs to his ass cheeks, parting them slightly.

 

"Christ," Brendon shuddered out a breath and just then Ryan licked over his hole again. He started circling his tongue there, adding just a little pressure. "Oh god, fuck!"

 

Ryan pulled back slightly. "That good?"

 

"Please get your mouth back on me," Brendon pleaded, a little surprised about how out of breath he already was.

 

Ryan obeyed gladly, going back to licking Brendon's ass. He was enjoying the hitches in Brendon's heavy breathing and when Brendon grinded down for the first time he felt his own cock twist. He fought back the urge to reach down and touch himself and kept his hands on Brendon's ass. He stiffened his tongue and pushed it inside Brendon.

 

"Ah! Ry, fuck," Brendon moaned and wow, Ryan was pretty sure he could get off on just listening to Brendon. He started a steady rhythm of pushing his tongue in and out and licking around the tight ring of muscle.

 

Brendon couldn't hold back his throaty moans and he was wondering why in the fuck they hadn't done this before. Suddenly Ryan licked from his now wet hole to his balls, taking them in his mouth and fuck!

 

"Ryan please, oh god," Brendon moaned, unable to stop the nonsense falling from his lips. Ryan wrapped his hand around Brendon's cock, starting to stroke steadily while Brendon clutched onto the headboard so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

Hearing and literally feeling Brendon getting closer to the edge made Ryan finally give in and reach down with his left hand to clumsily touch himself. His right hand was still working on Brendon and he could feel Brendon's muscles spasming around his tongue. Somehow that was turning him on even more.

 

"Ry, I'm close," Brendon warned and Ryan took the hint, speeding up with his right hand until a high pitched 'ah' left Brendon's lips.

 

Ryan felt hot streaks of come start dripping down his knuckles and he desperately stroked his own cock. He listened to Brendon's panting and kept softly licking him as he came down from his orgasm.

 

"Jesus," he suddenly breathed, lifting himself off of Ryan. He fell on the bed with a satisfied sigh. "That was... fuck."

 

Ryan smirked and turned on his side, rubbing his hard on against Brendon's thigh. "I'm glad," he said huskily, taking in Brendon's blown pupils and flushed cheeks. He was pretty sure Brendon would be happy to suck him off in return but he was a little too impatient. So he proceeded to grind against his boyfriends thigh as Brendon nibbled his neck and whispered dirty things in his ear.

 

It didn't take long for Ryan to come with fresh memories of Brendon sitting on his face still in his mind. He grunted against his boyfriends lips, spilling his load against his own stomach. He kept slowly rocking against Brendon, probably smearing his come all over both of them,  but Brendon didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite to be honest, he lazily moved on the bed so he could lick the come off of Ryan's stomach and cock before it dried.

 

Ryan was pretty sure that was on the list of hottest things he'd ever seen and he briefly wondered how the fuck Brendon managed.

 

"You're amazing," Ryan blurted out in a post orgasm haze. "I love you."

 

Brendon grinned as he kissed Ryan's hip bone, crawling back up and collapsing next to him. "You're not too bad yoursel," he smirked sheepishly, pressing a soft kiss on Ryan's jaw. "And for the record, I'd totally let you eat me out again."

 

"I'm flattered," Ryan chuckled, mustering up the energy to pull the blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around Brendon and kissed his forehead gently.


End file.
